Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing graphene. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for producing graphene in bulk quantities and low cost.
Background of the Related Art
Graphene is a one or a few atoms thick planar sheet of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice. A variety of outstanding graphene characteristics—such as high-carrier mobility, superior mechanical properties, extremely high surface area and thermal conductivity—leads to its potential application in carbon-based flexible and stretchable electronics, high-frequency transistors and magneto-electronic devices. However, before graphene material can be applied to commercial applications, it is necessary to find lower cost methods of mass production of high quality graphene platelets. This invention presents a plasma-based approach for mass production of high quality graphene platelets at low cost.